


Let Them Eat Cake

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron realizes that even a scullery can be romantic when you are with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.
> 
> This story appeared in the LiveJournal _2011_ _"Porn in the Sun" Harry Potter Gift Exchange_. I originally wrote it for da_angel729, who provided so many great prompts it made it easy to pull together ideas for a pinch hit fic.
> 
> Thanks to RZZMG for her beta help and for giving great plot and characterization advice. :)

_  
**Date: Saturday late afternoon/early evening, July 31, 1999**  
_

_  
**Temperature: Hot and sticky**  
_

_  
**Location: The Burrow**  
_

A sultry moan filled the humid air of the scullery. Hermione's hands clutched at Ron's ruffled hair while their lips locked in a passionate kiss. His own hands cupped her face as his tongue teased hers, then he slowly drew them down her throat to her shoulders, and further down to gently cup her breasts through her filmy white cotton sundress. She squirmed and he groaned into her mouth as he realized she was braless, her nipples hardening through the fabric against his kneading palms. She gasped and pressed eagerly against his hands, making encouraging noises deep in her throat.

He needed no further coaxing. With a low chuckle, he wrapped one long arm around her waist, pulling her against the hardness in his jeans, while his other hand continued to tweak at her nipple. She growled at him and nibbled his lip, tugging with her teeth. She wrapped a leg around his, trying to get closer, but this unfortunately unbalanced the two of them and they swayed, toppling against the scullery door with a mighty _THUD_.

They froze in mid-snog.

From the other side of the door a great hooting and hollering from several voices arose, along with several answering thuds and bangs. "Oi!" yelled George. "Knock it off in there! You have a serious job to do."

Percy added, pompously, "You two had better not be getting up to any funny business, Ron, or I'll make certain Mother hears about it."

They could hear Ginny scolding her brothers, but it didn't seem to have much effect. On the floor, the discarded receiving end of an Extendable Ear wriggled accusingly, reminding them of their assigned task: listening for Harry's arrival while keeping his birthday cake from melting into an inedible puddle in the summer heat.

Hermione sighed and reluctantly broke away from her boyfriend, bending over to retrieve the Ear. "Ron, I love you, but they are right, this really isn't the time or the place," she whispered, pushing his frisky hands away from her bum. She stuck one end of the Extendable Ear into her own. Several beads of perspiration trickled down her temple. Now that they weren't snogging, the heat in the close, humid room was oppressive. Ron tried casting another cooling charm, but unfortunately, like the previous ones, it didn't have much effect. His Chudley Cannons t-shirt stuck to him in a most disgusting way, so he pulled it up and off, tossing it aside. It fell atop his mother's magical laundry mangle.

He saw Hermione sneaking an appreciative glance at his bare chest. With a grin, he flexed his muscles and reached out with long, freckled fingers to lift her voluminous curls away from her neck, blowing softly to cool her heated skin and nuzzling at her with his long nose. He kissed her softly, just where her shoulder met her throat, and stepped into her, moulding his tall frame against her smaller one. He noted the resulting shiver that shook her whole body, but aside from a murmur of obvious enjoyment, Hermione resolutely ignored him in favour of listening to the party preparations going on in the rest of the Burrow. "Please stop, Ron. We need to stay focused. Harry will be here soon, and we have to be ready to surprise him with his birthday cake."

"Hermione, when he gets here we'll _know_ , this whole house full of people will be cheering. Relax and give us a cuddle," Ron wheedled, at which Hermione turned, stood on tiptoe, and bussed him quickly on the cheek before returning to her surveillance of the door. "Hey!" he exclaimed, dismayed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, having switched into her prim and proper prefect mode from their school years, "but we can't be distracted from our duties right now." She looked up at him and smiled apologetically. She kissed him again, more tenderly this time. "Let's go for a long walk later, alone, to 'watch the sunset', all right?"

'Watching the sunset' had become their code for 'finding someplace private to snog like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks'. Most of the Weasley children were out on their own, but Ginny had only just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts and Ron was still living at the Burrow while he worked with George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George and his fiancée Angelina were living in the flat over the shop, and Ron couldn't afford to find a place on his own, yet. He had had other priorities for his income over the past year. The result was that with two of the Weasley children still at home and many friends and other family members coming by on a regular basis, the Burrow was not a house that provided many private moments to its residents.

Added to that was Molly Weasley's uncanny ability to know just when Hermione crossed the threshold of Ron's room. She appeared in his room's doorway within two minutes of Hermione's stepping inside, every single time. More than a hug and a kiss or two between them was out of the question; attempting anything more physical at any time during the last year had been impossible. Hermione had been at Hogwarts with Ginny, finishing her education, and when she had come to the Burrow for the holidays, Molly's maternal intuition kept Hermione out of Ron's room for any appreciable duration. It was not that Molly didn't like Hermione; quite the opposite was true. However, Molly felt certain things should not be happening under her roof, at least, not between people who were not yet married.

In those circumstances, 'watching the sunset' was the best a healthy, young couple in love could expect. The possibility of shagging had barely been discussed; though they had certainly done some rather thorough physical explorations of each other on their 'walks', they were both still virgins – a fact George had somehow discovered and took the mickey out of Ron for at every opportunity.

It was a frustrating situation all around.

Grumbling a bit under his breath, Ron turned away. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets to adjust himself, as the erection he had developed was growing increasingly uncomfortable. His right hand encountered his wand while his left closed around a small velvet bag that he'd hidden in his pocket earlier that day. He squeezed it in his fist, closing his eyes for a moment as he pictured the contents.

It was a golden ring, lovely in its simplicity, its smoothness interrupted only by the diamond setting he fingered through the velvet. He smiled to himself. Ron had enduring the lack of privacy and close living quarters for this; he'd been saving his wages all year for this ring, and he hoped to present it to Hermione today. He had hoped this rare opportunity of being alone together, hiding away in the scullery, would be the perfect moment, but it seemed he'd have to wait after all. On second thought, he mused, a scullery is not an ideal location for a marriage proposal. Perhaps Hermione's overblown sense of duty was turning out to be useful after all, as it was keeping Ron from embarrassing himself.

He sighed and went to inspect the cake. Ginny and Hermione had worked hard to create it. It was a true work of art, built from instructions found in the latest _Witch Weekly_. They had made a quintuple-tiered confection that seemed to float in mid-air, looking like a stack of whimsical birthday gifts. The birthday greeting was written across the top in letters that were ever-changing in color: _Happy 19th Birthday, Harry!_

However, taking one close look at the cake had Ron calling urgently for Hermione. "The cake is beginning to melt! I think the cooling charm stopped working!"

Quicker than a Cornish pixie, Hermione was at his side, crying out in consternation at the sight of the wilting cake. "Oh Ron, no! Drat this heat, anyway! Cooling charms just aren't lasting." She took a deep breath and extracted her wand from the pocket of her dress. "All right, I think I can fix this. Please go listen at the door while I take care of the damage, will you?" He nodded, kissing her on the temple and retreating to the door, listening to the dropped end of the Extendable Ear. Hearing nothing but the muttering voices of his own family in the kitchen – Harry was still at least half an hour from arrival time - he watched Hermione at work. Her sundress showed off her curves nicely and he felt stirrings once again in his loins. He groaned low, wishing it were already dusk.

After a few moments and some skilful wand work, Hermione had the cake looking as good as new and had safely bespelled it with a fresh cooling charm. "Great work, Hermione. I knew you'd be able to fix it."

She smiled, glowing with pride. She wiped her perspiring brow and asked, "Ron, do you happen to have any of those _Zephyr Mints_ left? One of those would go over so nicely right now."

 _Zephyr Mints_ , a kind of edible cooling charm, were a recent WWW creation, invented by Ron and George to combat the summer heat. Suck on a _Zephyr Mint_ and, with the refreshing taste of peppermint, you would experience the sensation of a cool spring breeze gently blowing over your skin. The breeze lasted as long as the mint did. Unlike regular cooling charms, the new sweets worked well in the heat wave and were staggeringly popular as a result.

"Yeah, there should be a tin of them in the bag of stuff I brought back from the shop, over there under the laundry table. Chuck us one too, would you?" Ron grinned over at her and turned back to the door, where he could hear Bill and Fleur arriving with their newborn baby girl, Victoire.

"I found them. Oh good, it's a full tin, too," he heard Hermione say, and then there was silence for a moment or two. "Oh my, Ron, are these cinnamon flavoured? That's a change. Why would you do that? I have to say I think the peppermint was much more cooling to the palate. This, this is heating me up, I think. I feel quite warm now, really. Oh …" Hermione's voice trailed off as Ron tossed the Extendable Ear aside, crossing the small room in three quick strides.

Hermione, face flushed and chest heaving, clutched at his arms with her hands and gazed up into his eyes, her own unfocused. Ron could smell the cinnamon on her breath and knew immediately there was something seriously wrong.

"What's going on, Ron? I feel so … so _hot!_ " Hermione was pulling the peasant top of her sundress away from her skin, attempting to cool herself.

He scanned the table quickly for the tin of mints and saw it at the top of the joke shop bag. Reaching for it, he popped it open. As soon as he saw the sweets, his suspicions were confirmed. _Zephyr Mints_ were white with blue stripes. These were white with red stripes and were a very different sweet altogether. "Hermione, these aren't _Zephyr Mints_ at all, they're _Randy Candies_. George must have swapped them out on me for a gag."

Ron shoved the tin into his back pocket and turned back to look at Hermione. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks flushed. With great effort, she furrowed her brow as she struggled to remain focused. "Are they, by any chance … infused with a lust potion?" Hermione asked, even as she slid her hands up his bare chest to put her arms around his neck.

Ron nodded, swallowing hard. "They are still in experimental stage though, and he knows that, the bloody wanker." He moaned as Hermione stretched up and took one of his earlobes between her teeth, biting gently, then suckling it. He slid one hand through her damp hair, cupping her bum with the other. With supreme effort, he managed to pull back a bit and speak. "Hermione, listen to me. These _Randy Candies_ force you to have an orgasm with a partner. You are going to feel more and more desperate until you …" he gulped. "Until you come."

She looked up at him, panting, lips parted. "But, we've done that loads of times, Ron; you can help me. We could masturbate together, or you could eat me and I'll go down on you after – tit for tat, and all that." Hermione giggled wildly, pulling the front of her dress down tantalizingly even as she drew her skirt high over her thigh.

Ron blushed. He couldn't believe how bluntly forward she was being, but the lust potion was a strong one. He personally had had nothing to do with the creation of the _Randy Candies_ , but George and Angelina had regaled him with tales of their tests of the potion's effectiveness. They were planning a line of magical marital aids, and these lust sweets were to be the crowning jewel.

"Hermione, love, George and Angelina made it so someone eating a _Randy Candy_ would have to actually have sex, and come, in order to find relief." He looked agonized as he watched the realization dawn over Hermione's face.

"We have to have sex? Oh gods, Ron! Yes!" Hermione whimpered, her face and neck flushed and damp. "Ron, I'm melting. I am so hot. Hot all over, hot for you, Ron! Please help me take off this dress. Please?" she whispered, sighing, and then leaned up to kiss her way down his neck to his pulse point. "I love your neck, Ron. It is so strong and sexy," she breathed, licking and sucking a love bite into appearance. "Merlin. I can't help myself! I have wanted you for years, Ron. Years! We've wanted to do this together for months, and now, well … now I _need_ you, so badly. Please, please make love to me. Help me!" She rubbed herself against him like a cat.

Ron, breathing hard, faced the biggest dilemma of his life. They had waited so long to take this step, to finally make love, but to have it forced upon them like this wasn't right. Hermione was half-crazed. Would she resent this, resent him, after all was said and done? At the very least he had wanted to …

Setting his jaw, he flicked a locking spell at the door, and seconds later, a silencing charm as well. The last thing they needed was someone barging in on something so personal. Then he carefully took Hermione's wrists, stopping her from reaching into the front of his pants. She was amazingly nimble. She had already unbuttoned his fly and had tugged his jeans open. His erection was hard and hot inside his briefs and he needed to be able to focus on what he wanted to say.

"Hermione, hold on. I promise we'll make love soon, but I have something to ask you first."

With that, he picked her up by the waist and settled her onto the laundry table, realizing it put her at perfect shagging height, in line with his groin. She parted her legs for him and he stepped into the vee, fumbling in his left pocket for the velvet bag.

Hermione was watching him questioningly with huge dark eyes, playing with his abdomen. Her tickling fingers, trailing up and down his flat stomach, dipping into his navel and teasing his nipples, were making his muscles jump. "Aren't you hot, Ron? Shouldn't we take those jeans off you?"

"Hermione, I can't even begin to describe how hot I am right now," he muttered, giving a little "ha!" of triumph as he freed the bag at last. Fumbling it open, he palmed the ring and gave his full attention to his girlfriend. Her perspiring face was smiling and happy, despite the distress the _Randy Candy_ was causing her, full of love and desire for him, and he felt his heart swell to bursting right along with the rest of him. He realized then it didn't matter where they were. Who cared if they were in a scullery instead of in a romantic candlelit restaurant or on a fragrant floral mountainside? They were together. That was the important thing.

He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. He held up the ring with a trembling hand.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you more intensely and deeply than I ever dreamed could be possible. Please, would you do me the honour of being my wife, and of keeping me centred with your brains and beauty for the rest of our days?"

Hermione, speechless, reached forward with her left hand, fingers outstretched, and nodded vigorously as tears began to trickle from her eyes.

"Oh, Ron, yes. Yes!"

Ron's face lit with a huge smile as he shakily slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, and leaned into her, kissing her deeply. She grabbed his shoulders, moaning delightedly into his mouth. His hands crept to her bodice and lowered it to her waist (silently thanking the inventors of elastic in the process), freeing her breasts, and the two lovers pressed against each other, skin to skin. They sighed in unison at the sensation. Ron felt the heat emanating from Hermione's feverish flesh as she writhed against him. He covered one of her lovely breasts with his hand, weighing it, kneading it, admiring its soft firmness – and lowered his head to her other breast, taking the light beige nipple in his mouth. Hermione's wail of ecstasy shot straight to his groin as he suckled the taut peak.

"Please touch me, touch me now!" She tugged at his free hand, pushing it towards her creamy, parted thighs. The skirt had bunched around her waist as she wriggled, and his hand encountered nothing between her legs but thin, damp knickers. He pulled the cotton aside, slipping first one finger inside her dripping wet centre, then another, thrusting carefully. She lifted her hips toward him, moaning her approval. The scent of her arousal surrounded the two of them.

Releasing her nipple with a small "pop," Ron gazed at his fiancée. The heat and humidity had turned her hair into a glorious brown halo around her head, and there was a flush of lust turning her skin a dusky rose, her dress was puddled around her, her thighs were trustingly spread wide for his hand. Her beauty overwhelmed him in that moment and he hesitated. _Merlin, what do I do? I won't last but three strokes. Blimey, I want this to be good for her. I'm certain as hell it will be good for me._

His delay took the decision away from him. Hermione, crazed with need, reached forward and took hold of the edges of his fly and drew him closer, tugging down his jeans and pants awkwardly but determinedly. Ron withdrew his hands from her body, despite her loud protestations, to help her, and his rock-hard erection sprang free.

Hermione stared at his penis, licking her lips, and she wrapped her right hand around him and tugged, stroking his length and wiping his pre-come around his crown before stroking him again. With her other hand, she fondled and lightly squeezed his balls, drawing a deep groan from him. At that, she scooted forward on the table, lifted her legs around his waist, and yanking her knickers to one side, pulled him close to her core, her aim steady.

He took over, holding himself at her entrance, one muscled arm keeping her close. He looked deeply into her lust potion-addled eyes. They were still, above all, his Hermione's. "I'm not going to last long, but I'll make this as good as I can, sweetness," he murmured.

"I won't last long either," she gasped, her breath hitching. "Take me, Ron!"

He began to slide himself inside her, slowly, as he did not want to cause harm, but she surprised him again, both with her actions and with the strength of her legs. She pulled him into her to the hilt, using her thighs to draw their bodies together. She gave a single long hiss of pain as her hymen gave way, but then threw her head back, moaning, and pressed her fingers to her clitoris, rubbing and massaging it.

He stilled. The molten liquid velvet of her core wrapped around his cock was absolute heaven and he thought he would burst wide open. He had to stay focused. "Are you all right, Hermione?" he managed to ask. Her head snapped up at his question, her eyes blazing.

" _Move,_ Ron! Give it to me! Do me up right!" she ordered. " _Fuck. Me!_ "

He wasn't about to argue. With his arms holding her tightly, he did as he was told. He plunged into her, fast and furious as she begged him to, her hand between them, rubbing her nub harder as their bodies slapped together.

It was over in moments. Ron managed to thrust eight times before coming, which for his first time pleased him to no end, and his shouts of orgasmic glee were accompanied by Hermione's climaxing cries, which were tinged with no small amount of relief as well.

Sated, shaking, they clung to each other, coming down from their highs, murmuring "I love you" to each other between tender kisses. His softened penis slid from her body, leaving traces of his semen and her blood on her thighs. Hermione began to cry and Ron held her, kissing her sweetly and rocking her as the short bout of tears passed. Once the _Randy Candy_ after-effects had fully left her system and she was calm, he managed to find his wand and cast a contraceptive charm over her, for which she thanked him profusely.

Once they had situated themselves emotionally, they retrieved Ron's shirt, straightened Hermione's dress, and fixed her hair. She cast several cleaning charms on Ron and herself while he went to check the Extendable Ear and take down the silencing and locking spells.

"Do you hear anything?" asked Hermione, straining to hear, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"No one seems to have noticed a thing, and … hey, get the cake! Harry's just arriving now!"

Hermione winced a little as she went to retrieve the cake, but at Ron's look of concern, she smiled widely and said it was the best ache she'd ever felt in her life. They both blushed but grinned at each other.

Levitating the cake before her, she waited for Ron to open the door, and he walked along beside her with his hand at her lower back protectively. The emerged from the scullery to see a boisterous crowd of friends and family, all there to see Harry but also to greet them as well.

Percy watched them from over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses, suspicious about their recent prolonged silence. George shot Ron a wicked grin, which Ron answered by scratching his nose with his middle finger before leaning down to whisper a question in Hermione's ear. She smiled and whispered her answer back, kissing him.

The exclamations over the cake, and their happiness of seeing their best friend Harry, and the shouts of "Surprise," all faded into the background for the two of them. There would be plenty of time for other things, for announcements and ring reveals and so forth. Right now, they wanted solitude – away from any close, humid room and crowds of people.

Hermione hugged Harry after setting the cake in the middle of the kitchen table, wishing him a happy birthday, and Ron did likewise. As soon as others moved in to take Harry's attention, however, Hermione and Ron headed for the exit.

"Hey, where are you two going?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, out for a walk," breezed Hermione, her cheeks glowing.

Ginny winked knowingly. "Ah, will this be one of your 'sunset watching' strolls?"

Ron winked at his sister and said, "Yep, we're starting early," as he took Hermione's hand and opened the door.

"Oi! You two!" called George from across the room. He was smirking. "Where are you off to? Are you abandoning us? What about Harry and the rest of your friends and family?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then back at George.

"Let them eat cake," she said, her ring sparkling in the sun as the door closed firmly behind them.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
